The World of Gensokyo and Hana-Chan
by LilyRose07
Summary: This is a story of Gensokyo through Hana's ( a human) adventure, being confused and all. She will meet many other characters in different ways and will have plenty of support from different people. But will Hana get strong in the end and be able to make her dreams of using magic true? Or become powerless?


**The World of Gensokyo and Hana-Chan**

On a sunny day, with crazy little youkai and fairies running about, a young witch hopped off her broomstick when the blonde noticed the little blue fairy being all alone.  
The witch took off her huge-ass hat and started to speak behind the sitting fairy holding the hat with her hand on her hip with a broom in the other.  
"Hey Cirno why are you just doin' nuthin', there's plenty do out there ze" a moment after being ignored she started to poke Cirno's back with her broom stick. Then suddenly frozen body parts started to roll off the ice fairy! She pulled back her broom in surprise and shouted out a "What the fuck?!" Of course this is the one and only Gensokyo, many things happens when humans from the outside world call odd and weird, except fairies, youkai and such beings accept this normal, Gensokyo's logic for the win!  
The witch took a sniff around, something…like a burning smell.  
The girl looks down at her right hand, Burning Hat = Stupid Enough Fairy to do this to the almighty human, Marisa. Suddenly hearing giggles behind the trees on the right side of Marisa, feeling pissed off she gritted her mouth and turned to the annoying sound. Searching in her pocket, she gripped the damn thing and pulled it out! The giggling stopped and four of the baka fairies stepped out in view starting to fly away.  
Out of all the fairies flying away, Sunnymilk was first to freak out since it was her fault  
"KYAAAAA, MARISA FOUND OUT! HOLY S-" "MAAASSSTERRR SPPAAAAARRRKKK!" And with that, the fairies was blown up with Marisa's Awesome Master Spark but, Lunachild, Star Sapphire, Sunnymilk and of course Cirno miraculously survived the blinding beam after being woken up in Eiren's testing room. Luna eyes fluttered, and saw the other fairies banded to an uncomfortable chair in front of her.  
"Hey, Star, Sunny and Cirno, we-we survived Marisa-san's Master Spark!" Cirno frowned at Luna.  
"Uhhh Luna? Where are we? Why is this room having little light? AND WHY CAN'T I USE MY POWE-"The other three heard steps and saw a woman with a long plait and a long red-and-blue nurse-like outfit on.  
"Because I am using you as my subjects for elemental power weakening drug, looks like this is finally effective now that I used different ingredient's but-." Eiren stopped suddenly and looked at the fairies.  
Star decided to break the tension and quivered out "B-but wha-what Eiren-san?"  
She woman grinned insanely "But I need to work more than this, Reisen have something else better to do than be here as my test subject". After taking out a needle the fairies started to scream.  
Ha-ha poor fairies, THIS IS KAARRMMAA! This is why you shouldn't prank on other people badly with FIRE, or Eiren-sama will crawl in your room when you are asleep and use you as a test subject. So use water instead okay? Or cake. Heheheh. So let's continue the story at the Hakurei Shrine!  
This story now is settled at a Shrine showing a brown haired girl in a red miko outfit was sweeping and scavenging yen coins because it's OBVIOUS that all Shrine maidens do this like they did this for life. "Hah! Wh-who are you little girl? I'm pretty sure you're no youkai or are YOU?" Holding up her spell cards in front of the redheaded girl in a bright yellow dress, looked even more lost.  
The young redhead holding her arms up to cover her face in defense stuttered out to Reimu  
"A-ah! Do-don't hurt me Miko-san!". Putting her spell cards down she muttered something to herself and bent down to the girl's height shaking her hand with a smile  
"I'm Hakurei Reimu, I'm sorry about earlier but, did that old ha-I mean a weird blonde lady in purple gapped you here?". Swiping her tears away with the girl's free hand and replied back to Reimu.  
"I-I'm Matsuda H-Hana, and how did you know a lady gapped me here Hakurei-san?" Reimu scowled to herself knowing that Yukari dumped a pretty adorable girl right here, having no idea where she is. And that is how most of the humans are living here in Gensokyo, being food to youkai.  
Reimu spoke again to Hana "How about you have tea with me, and I tell you what I know about Gensokyo so far and call me Reimu" Hana swung her arm up "Okay Reimu-Chan!"  
And Reimu told Hana about the events that youkai have caused so far and told that the girl should never go near the Devil Mansion, go near any weird little girls or ladies, Forest of Magic, near the frozen lake, any temple and so much more. Hana stood up from the table with her hands in fists with an upset face  
"BUT I WANNA GO SOMEWHEEERREE REIMUU-SAAN!" and started to cry.  
Aside from an annoying crying a familiar voice called out "Heeeeyy Reimuuuu!"  
Hana stopped crying and Reimu stopped shaking her, since it looks like child abuse, a casually drunken Oni enter in the room and a sweat drop appeared on Suika's head, feeling she doesn't belong here at all. "Woh woh woh, what's goin' on here? And who's this human?" The Oni spoke while looking over at Hana. Hana walked over to Suika, and shaking Suika's hand saying to her "I'm Matsuda Hana, nice to meet you, can you take me somewhere please?"  
With a grin Suika answered Hana "Hey! I'm SUIKA and sure, where do you wanna go?"  
Bouncing up and down, shouting out in excitement "Ooo! I wanna go see a Magician!" "He-Hey, youkai ar-are no-" "Sure! Let's go see Alice! I've seen her not so long ago when I was on my way here!" Hana yayed and Reimu's pleas were ignored by the two girls and after a quick think about it, she decided to follow Hana and Suika. "Huh?" But wait! There's something shiny on the ground! A yen! "I'm going to get you little yen!" After that, Reimu jumped to the coin, and then it moved away. 'What is this? Better be no prank damn it'. Forgetting about the drunk and the child, Reimu was wayy too selfish to at least get some money other than making sure Hana was safe with Suika. 

* * *

Hello I'm LilyRose, and this is my first Touhou Fanfic, please R & R

I be very happy have compliments or flames, just don't bash my story too much okay?

Have fun okay reader? (^.^)


End file.
